MY STORY
by cullen-lover-222222222
Summary: not having anything 2 do w/ twilight its just a story i wrote over the summer of 2007


Road to doom

Chapter 1

Megan Ellis was a young 14 year old who had just moved in to a new house in Indiana. She was writing letters to a friend about her disbeliefs… among them were new friends, and demonic spirits, but that would all change. Megan penned down her new address: 666 E. Hill Street. She walked outside and placed the envelope in the old faded olive green mailbox. Megan looked around to see if she could see any near by neighbors. There were only 2 houses in sight. One of them was a blemish in the distance, probably too far to walk, the other was an old deserted house, only yards away.

She went back to thinking about her friends back in Chicago. Megan walked back up to her door, took a quick glimpse back at the house across the road. She opened the door and creaked it shut behind her. "Mom, the door needs fixing!" Megan yelled. Her mother gave her the insignificant reply that is "Uhumm!" And then added an unwanted "School starts tomorrow Megan dear." "Oh what joy I feel in my heart!" Megan replied with obvious sarcasm. Her mother couldn't blame her. After her divorce with John Ellis, Megan's dad, they had moved many times. Jane Ellis, Megan's mom, was devastated after her divorce and ever since she had tried to get away from her old home. They had gone through five houses each farther to their old home in California than the other. They went to Nevada, Colorado, Kansas, Chicago, and their current home Indiana. The next day she went to her new school, Garson High. As she had expected she made no friends. How could she? Megan had come 2 weeks before school was out. She had a little bit better luck on the bus ride home. "Hey!" said a girl. "Huh!" answered a surprised Megan. "Wanna sit! We always have room for the new girl!" "Umm, ok." "I'm Camille this is Paige, Ellie, and Erica" said a tall girl with long jet black hair as she pointed to a different girl with short black hair, and two girls with dark red hair and blue highlights who seemed to be twins. "What _is _your name? Camille asked. "M...M…m...Megan." Megan answered. She really fit in they all had dark hair which matched Megan's highlighted chocolate brown hair.

They soon became friends the twins lived in the house near hers. Paige lived somewhere near there, she never did see where Camille lived.

5 days before school was out Megan was on her new high school website chat room and was talking to someone when they gave her their address, they said that she was a 9th grade girl who lived at 665 E. Hill Street. Megan realized that it was close to her address. She got off and went out of the door. She could only take a glimpse since it had started to storm few minutes after she stepped out.

The next day they all gave each other their addresses for the summer. Megan asked for Camille's address and Camille's face went pale. She stuttered to answer and got off the bus earlier than usual. As Megan stepped off the long roaring bus she looked around, the only house she could reach was the old abandoned one across the street. Of course Megan knew it wouldn't be 665 E. Hill Street, but she figured it would be fun to check it out. She quickly crossed the street and started to inspect every thing. She heard what seemed to be a whisper "OUT." Megan paid no attention. She was too busy paying attention to what she found patched up with wood.

Chapter 2

"665 E. Hill Street?" Megan whispered. The sign was all patched up as if to hide the words. It was written in golden letters in a cursive script as if written long ago it read: _**665 E. Hill Street.**_ Megan ran back to her house and up the stairs to her room. She sat at her computer and looked across the street at the old two story abandoned house. There was something wrong, actually two things. There was an odd blue gray mist and a light was on. She hatched an idea and turned out her light and sure enough the other light went out as well only a little earlier than hers. She flicked it on slowly it flicked on slowly too. Megan realized that the houses were almost exactly the same other than the old abandoned part. She then noticed that she was staring at the room that would be hers if she were to switch houses. "Mirroring." Megan thought almost immediately.

The next day Camille was acting very odd she was there one second and gone the next. And not just in thought either. She was at a door and then through it but no doors would be heard. It was so odd and she barely said a word to them…as a matter of fact she only said 3 different phrases…hey guys, got to go, and bye. She was also really pale and walked with an almost floating lightness to it.

On the bus Megan plopped down next to Camille, Camille just stared blankly out the window. "So what's going on?" Megan asked nervously. Camille replied in a mumbling whisper and her words were not understood. Megan felt a cold breeze leaned in to shut the window but she was stopped by Camille's strong grip on her wrist. The window she realized was shut.

Camille had a strange look on her face, the kind of look that can scare even the best of friends away. Megan then sat next to Paige who asked about Camille's strange behavior.

That night Megan got online again and asked about the girl. She was a tall girl who had long straight jet black hair and had many friends one of which lived across the street from her. Megan decided she would tell Camille, since the other three had been new students in the year, to see if she new who this mysterious person who lived in the abandoned house was. Only then was when she realized that it was no use to tell her. Because Camille already knew her, Camille was her.

Chapter 3

"No! No way. It's not possible!" Megan yelled out. "Honey what's wrong" Called Mrs. Ellis. "Oh nothing mother!" Megan nervously shut her door and looked up the address: 665 E. Hill Street 86340 Gary Indiana. What she found was way more than she needed. The entry can be found below.

It said:

On the night of July 11, 1922 2 houses in Gary Indiana were burnt down. It allegedly was not an accident. The addresses were 665 and 666 E. Hill Street. There were 5 deaths 4 of which were in house 665. The deaths were of 37 year old John Easton, 35 year old Ellen Easton, 18 year old Austin Easton, and 14 year old Camille Easton, and their 14 year across the street neighbor Megan Ellis. Ellen and John died from the fire in 665 but there is a different story for Megan and Camille. Both of they were found in the ruins of house 666 arguing in pain they were then rushed to a hospital but were unable to be saved. Jane Ellis was at a meeting and was not home until 3 hours after the fire. Austin Easton was declared missing and after 1 weeks declared dead because of what seemed to be his body in the ruins.

House 666 was completely devoured in the fire, as for house 665 was only damaged and not demolished by the fire.

--Elmer Edurre July 19, 1922.

She looked for a more recent one before she read the previous one.

The next said:

2 years ago the death of 5 people hurt our souls and to this day no suspects have been found. As we all know the death of the Easton family was a tragic death and the death of Megan Ellis was as well. The death of Camille Easton, Indiana singing royalty was a very tragic event for all people of Indiana. The Ellis's house was rebuilt completely while the Easton's was not finished. Many people felt as thought the house should not be open to any people. Camille and the rest of the Easton family were buried under their home and ever since people have reported strange feelings, noises, and sightings near the house, as have been happening with house 666. Unlike house 665 house 666 was completely rebuilt and there have been 3 different families who have lived there the house is currently up for sale.

-Eli Chambers, July 11, 1924

"Oh my gosh . This must be different people. But it mentions us by name. No Megan Ellis and Camille Easton aren't exactly uncommon names…well Megan Ellis isn't. But it has our address and everything. Maybe I'm just dreaming, yeah that has to be it I'm dreaming." Megan repeated out loud. "Megan what are you going on about?" "Nothing mom!"

She went to school the next day. It was the last day of school and Ellie and Erica were going to host a party. Everyone who was anyone was invited, of course that left out a few people, but the point is everyone was begging them to invite them. Everyone of course knew that Camille was invited and coming, she was always the life of the party. If she wasn't invited then there was a problem. She would never miss one party. So everyone knew her exact reply. "Hey, are you coming to the party tonight? Everyone is saying it's the party of the year." Megan asked." I'll pass this time!" The crowed gasped in surprise and disappointment.

"Why?" demanded Ellie. "I have…umm…things." "'Things'. Like what?" Erica asked. "Leave me alone!!!" burst out Camille.

Megan could've sworn that she saw Camille's eyes go red. But she decided that it wasn't a very good time to bring it up.

When she got home she got on the internet and asked about the girl. All of a sudden the screen flashed red and then flashed a burning house on the news. Then Megan was almost sure that it was Camille. She thought that maybe they each were named after their ancestors. She stuck on that idea but was bothered so she asked her mother. "Mom was there anyone in dad's family named Megan Ellis?" Megan stuttered "No, why do you ask." "Umm, someone asked me if I was named after an ancestor of mine." "Oh, alright."

Chapter 4

"Wow, yesterday was a long day." Megan said as she awoke. She quickly slipped on some clothes and skipped breakfast. She ran outside, left the door swung open, ran across, and knocked on the door. A tall lady much like Camille except taller and paler opened. She also looked much older than her, which was probably her mother. "Hello I'm Ellen. You must be Megan, Camille's friend." She said. "Yes I am." Megan replied. "We've been waiting for you." Megan was unable to move "I have to go now bye." She ran across the street, through the door and stopped. "Honey, I had to close the door for you, remember to shut it!" called her mother. "So the door was closed?" "Yes it was, why?" "Nothing"

Megan ran upstairs and hid herself under her scarlet covers and began to think about what was going on. Was she alive? Was she dead? Was she dreaming? Megan didn't understand anything. Was Camille really her friend? Or was she out to get her? Camille was a ghost! Was she? Megan wasn't sure of anything. The only thing she was sure of was that she was confused and tangled in a horrible mess of truths, lies, and confusion.

Megan found herself sobbing herself to sleep. When she awoke it was 1:00 in the afternoon. She ran downstairs and found herself staring at the Easton family and her on mother talking over some coffee on their couch. Megan tried to back away before she was seen, heard, or even slightly noticed. But Mrs. Easton caught her eye and their eyes met. She tried to look away and was unable to look away before she was mentioned. "Megan! It's a pleasure to see you!"Mrs. Easton interrupted. "What a pleasure to see all of you!" Megan replied politely. Camille flashed Megan a false smile at Megan. Megan tried to look away, and walk away, but instead sat down next to her mother.

"So where were we?" Mrs. Ellis said. "We were just about to leave." Mr. Easton said. "No. We weren't!" Camille and Ellen interrupted. They had a strong grip on his hand. Megan noticed that Austin wasn't there. Maybe this _**was**_ just a coincidence. No, Megan couldn't keep confusing herself. She stood up and was pulled aside by Camille, who seemed to have been whispering something; Camille kept repeating it and Megan felt bothered more with every word she whispered. Whatever she whispered it wasn't in English. Megan waited for Camille to say something but Camille only whispered and looked up at Megan's face which was growing very confused. Megan was very uncomfortable but only found the strength to run upstairs when Camille stopped whispering the odd language.

Megan sensed that something was wrong. She locked herself in her room and tried to listen to what they said and when they left. She looked out her window, saw them walk across the street and unlocked her door. Megan looked outside and as soon as she was sure that they were inside she went downstairs and interrogated her mom. "So mom do you know where they live?" Megan asked. "Well, now that I think about it, no I don't." Jane replied. "What did you talk about?"

Megan asked quickly moving on from the last question. "Well they were here for quite a long time. It would take a long time to cover all of it but." Mrs. Ellis was interrupted by Megan. "Okay don't answer! I'll find out somehow." "Megan, what's wrong you've been acting very strange." Mrs. Ellis said as she cut some tomato for a salad. "Whatever!" Megan replied. "Well, honey, would you like a salad? You skipped breakfast, you must be hungry!" "Well I'll just make myself a sandwich or something." She whipped up a quick sandwich and ran upstairs. She read the internet newspapers about Camille over and over again she just couldn't get some things out of her head. Phrases like:

'The deaths were of 37 year old John Easton, 35 year old Ellen Easton, 18 year old Austin Easton, and 14 year old Camille Easton, and their 14 year old across the street neighbor Megan Ellis'

Both of them were found in the ruins of house 666 arguing in pain they were then rushed to a hospital but were unable to be saved.

House 666 was completely devoured in the fire, as for house 665 was only damaged and not demolished by the fire.

As we all know the death of the Easton family was a tragic death and the death of Megan Ellis was as well.

The Ellis's house was rebuilt completely while the Easton's was not finished.

Camille and the rest of the Easton family were buried under their home and ever since people have reported strange feelings, noises, and sightings near the house, as have been happening with house 666.

But the two things that were eating her away the most were the dates 1922 and 1924. Megan sat and read. She thought and she just felt worse. She found herself staring at a picture of Camille in her partly glass and diamond coffin being buried. Megan could already tell that it was Camille but she found no pictures under Megan Ellis. Her screen flashed red but quickly went back to normal. She looked at the time. The clock read 7:00 o'clock; she had been reading and thinking for 5 hours. Her sandwich was untouched; she decided she would eat it for dinner.

Meanwhile Camille sat staring at Megan through her window. Megan hadn't seen Camille, but Camille had her eyes set on Megan's every move. And when Megan fell asleep Camille was still watching every millimeter she moved.

Megan had fallen asleep it was 11:30. Her dreams didn't help her forget her day. Her dream was worse than her day

Chapter 5

Megan's dream is in this chapter. The first went like this.

She was sound asleep and awoke to a sudden clatter. Megan figured that it was coming from the kitchen and walked across the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was untouched; it actually looked cleaner than usual. She checked the cupboards but as soon as she heard another crash and clatter she ran upstairs and stepped into the bathroom. Megan gazed at the mirror, what she saw left her in great fear. There was someone or something behind her its hands were on here neck and strangling her madly. Megan couldn't feel a thing and when she turned around there was nothing there. But as she looked at the mirror she saw just herself but she felt the hands and she felt the pain and she definitely felt the challenge that breathing usually isn't.

Megan awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She crept downstairs and drank a glass of water. Then went upstairs and stepped into the bathroom. She washed her face and stepped out. Megan entered her room and lay down again. She fell asleep and didn't awake until morning, 5 in the morning that is. Megan sat up and turned her bedside lamp on. It flicked on brightly, so she dimmed the light just enough to see her entire room. There was nothing or no one there. Frankly she didn't even know why she woke up or what woke her up. Megan walked over to her mom's room but her mom was asleep. The door creaked shut behind her as she exited the room.

Megan tripped she looked around to see what she had tripped on. There was not even a tic there, nothing to trip over. She slowly stood up and walked back to her room. Megan had a strange feeling, the kind of feeling you get when you think someone's watching you. But it was only just a feeling, or was it. Maybe Camille was still watching. She couldn't be, she was too busy hiding and planning. But back to Megan, she ran downstairs and decided to sleep on the couch.

Megan awoke to a morning sun and birds singing their magnificent song. The day would've seemed great but her morning was reflected minimally in the day. Megan walked over to the window a bird sat atop a tree and chirped at her. She sat down on the sofa, somehow Megan felt down. She felt slightly confused, she couldn't remember anything. She went upstairs and gazed at her computer's pitch black screen. Megan stepped out of her room. She was frightened in a way. The hall looked longer, the stairs looked taller everything looked bigger. She looked outside to find comfort in the chirping cardinal, it was gone. Megan felt trapped, like the walls were closing in on her and there was a way out, she just didn't know what it was. "Help!!!" When Megan awoke again her mother was by her side and she was lying on her bed. She had passed out for half an hour. "Are you okay, I was about to call the doctor. You had me worried sick." "What's going on? Why were you worried?" "Well, a mother gets worried when her daughter yells help and passes out for half an hour." "I see how that makes sense, but I'm fine now, you can go." "No, you just woke up are you sure you're okay." "I'm fine mom I really am." "Well if you insist I'll" "I'm insisting." Megan interrupted. "Okay then, but if you need me just" "Oh I won't" Megan continued to interrupt. Mrs. Ellis exited the room and left Megan to think, or to gaze out of the open window.

Chapter 6

The flames that engulfed 665. There was a strange difference that took Megan too long to realize. The house, it wasn't old and damaged. It was perfect underneath the thick suffocating smoke and red mentally scaring flames. Megan couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was so surreal, almost unreal. As she got closer she realized that it was a simple hologram only without a screen, or a projector. It was just an image; Megan assumed that she had imagined it all. But, no she couldn't have, or could she? Was it possible that she still sleeping? She felt dizzy and trapped again. Megan cried and yelled and screamed, then took a quick glimpse out of her window. There was someone there she couldn't distinguish who it was. She took a second glance; all she could tell was that it was a girl, a tall grown girl. The thought that it could be Camille crossed her mind, but at the third glimpse she noticed that the girl had green eyes not blue and had multiple highlights in her hair. The girl also looked rather lifeless; the more Megan looked and stared the more she realized that it looked like herself…but dead.

The girl was dead but she was moving her lips, not speaking but mouthing things. Megan read the girl's lips and knew the words, she just couldn't understand. Megan could only tell what 5 of the words were at first. Beware…leave…you…live…go. Soon that turned into a full paragraph. Beware of Camille Easton. Leave now if you want to leave. Go just go! It seemed as though the girl knew that Megan had understood so she went on. Megan had more trouble understanding these words. Actually Megan didn't understand most whole words and the words were split in pieces. Exi…dow…you…ake…thr…ngings…a…ld…to…you. As Megan kept thinking she made what made the most sense, at her third try she got this. Exit through the window, you can take three of your belongings that mean the world to you. Megan plopped down on her bed in disbelief. She tried to wake up as she noticed the girl fade away. There was only one problem, she was already awake. As Megan watched the girl fade completely she thought about the words the girl had said. She thought surely she had misunderstood, after all she had only guessed what the girl had said. She had just guessed very well. Megan had understood almost every word correctly. She realized that she had a horrible headache.

Megan's mom got home, Megan hadn't realized how long it had been. 2 hours, Mrs. Ellis had gotten home from her lunch break. "I'm home Megan, how have you been?" "Just fine!" Megan struggled to utter the false statement. "So what have you been doing?" "Well I watched some T.V. and I read some. I umm, well that was it." Megan lied. I'll be taking a walk." Megan nervously said. She went out the door and took a few steps before she realized that there was something in her way. There was a strange woman standing a few inches away. She stood silently staring blankly down at the hard brick porch. "You are Megan." "Well yes I am, and you are?" "As though the lady had the information that she needed when Megan looked up the lady was gone. She looked around and only saw a speck in the distance which she assumed was the lady. Megan walked until her long muscular legs had given out. She looked around and she realized that her own house was a simple spot. She looked around for any houses; she was tired and needed to go to the bathroom. The nearest house she saw was one she had never seen before. It was a pale blue house, with old faded blue porch steps. Megan knocked on the door, the lady who had been on her porch earlier answered. "May I use your restroom and rest on your driveway please?" Megan asked panting in between words. "Well yes, the bathroom is right there on the left." The lady asked. Megan noticed that the woman seemed to live with her husband as her kids were already grown. Megan looked in the mirror at her red burning face. She washed her face, thanked the woman, and stepped out of the house. Megan sat down in the driveway and took a sip of water from her water bottle. She felt the ground and realized that she was sitting on grass. She was sure that she had sat on concrete, she also knew that she was sitting by nice cut grass. The grass she was sitting on now was tall and had many weeds. Megan turned her head to look at the house, but the house wasn't there. She walked up to where the house had been, but there was no trace that a house had ever resided there. Megan felt her face which was well washed and still a little wet. She then knew that she had been in a house, that house to be exact. Megan jogged back home only to meet up with that same lady half way back to her house. Megan stopped in front of the tall pale stranger. "Excuse me ma'am, I need to get through to get to my house." Megan said in the most polite way that she knew how. The lady seemed to have not heard her or to have simply been ignoring her. Megan tried to get through but the lady was right in her way. Megan asked again but the lady paid no attention. Suddenly she moved a bit out of the way, just enough for Megan to get through but first she gave Megan a confusing look. Not one that was treacherous or kind, it wasn't a confused one either, it was just a strange look.

Chapter 7

Megan walked quickly, her walk soon turned into a sprint, then a jog, and finally a run. She found herself panting in front of her door. Megan stepped inside, her mom was back at work. Megan had been gone for only an hour and a half. It had felt like days to Megan. She walked into the kitchen her mom had left her lunch and a note. The note said…

Dear Megan,

I'm going 2 b home l8 2day,

I'll b home by 11:00 2nite

c u l8r honey

with love, your mom

"Just great, now I'm scared and alone!" Megan exclaimed. She ran upstairs and lay down on her bed. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Megan decided she would make a phone call, she called Erica and Ellie. They quickly answered the phone. "Hey guys its Megan!" "Oh, hi it's Erica; Ellie's doing a summer job!" "So how did the party go?" "Fine, why didn't you go?" "I couldn't, a few things were going on." "Oh, well it was the best party ever! Well it probably would've been better if you were there." "Have you heard from Camille lately?" Megan asked changing the subject. " Now that I think about it, no I haven't! Have you?" "Well, her family came over and I said hi, but other than that no I haven't" "Well why was Camille's family over at your house? I mean, like did you guys get into a fight or something?" "Oh no, they're just neighbors over to welcome us, you know since they can walk there." "Well hate to break it to you but the only house anybody could walk to your house from would be that old abandoned house across the street, and no one lives there you know cause it's abandoned." Megan realized that she told Erica something she shouldn't have and tried to take it back. " I was being sarcastic, I mean really nobody can walk that far just to say hi! That would be ridiculously retarded. I gotta go bye!" Megan nervously answered not wanting to blabber on. She hung up the phone before Erica could answer. Megan called Paige. The phone rang but nobody answered. Megan dialed Camille's cell phone 666-1355. As soon as Megan dialed the phone went dead. She attempted to call Paige again, the phone rang but yet again nobody answered. So as she knew that the phone was working again she dialed Camille, the phone went dead.

Megan sat on her bed for a quick second. She soon started pacing back and forth across the room, after a while she picked up the phone but soon set it back down. She paced and paced; until suddenly the phone rang softly. It rang differently than usual; it seemed to be coming from Megan's closet. She found that it was in her closet, she'd never seen this phone. She looked at the caller ID: 666-1355.

A day had passed, Megan felt like nothing had happened the rest of the day. That night at 3:33 in the morning, a cold breeze filled her room. Megan stepped out of bed and next to the window. She reached over to shut the window but the window was shut and the breeze came from the door which was swinging wide open. Megan stepped out and stared at the foot of the stairs. The whole bottom floor was engulfed in a blue gray mist or fog which was slowly crawling up each step on the stairs. But she gazed at something else a floating figure in the shape of a woman. A tall pale woman was steadily rocking back and forth gently in a hypnotizing manner. Megan started down the stairs, slowly one step after another, not like she usually would; jumping down. She soon met up with the spine tingling fog. As she got closer to the lady she noticed that the lady was singing. It was a sad tune; she sang it so soft and gently. It seemed as if it was luring Megan in. The lady reached out to Megan her silky white hand reached Megan's neck. The lady seemed to be whispering something, Megan tried to understand. "Revenge!" the lady repeated each time louder than the other. The more Megan looked at the lady, the more it looked like Camille, much paler of course but there was a noticeable resemblance. "Camille?" "Oh so you noticed." Camille said in an almost singing voice. "So you _are _Camille!" "What took you so long to notice? My mother looked for you and fortunately managed to lure you here and now." "Why?" "You have not yet noticed. You are dead." "No, that's not true." "Why didn't you take your own advice, maybe you would've avoided this. But no you couldn't even listen to your own advice." "What do you mean?" "The girl, you didn't possibly think that I would give you advice. We are both dead, but I need revenge." "We, you, Camille died in a fire in this house." "Megan Ellis. That is only what simple papers say" Camille said as the old newspaper appeared in front of Megan. "No, Camille died in a fire." "You killed me, but before you did that I was able to push you into the fire so that you could burn to ashes. Giving you your death was not proper revenge as you gave me mine." "No, it's not possible." "I have your burning red handprints on my neck to remind me of the awful burning fire where I perished and that perished you." "Stop. I know you're lying. No this is just a dream I'm dreaming." Megan shut her eyes and saw herself strangling Camille as Camille pushed her into the flames that surrounded her. She opened her eyes; Megan knew it wasn't a dream. Camille's hand seemed to burn her neck. "No! Help! Stop! Stop it, please don't."

Chapter 8

"What happened?" Megan said as she awoke. She had been unconscious since 5:00 AM it was 6:00 in the morning. Megan remembered her terrible encounter with Camille. "It was all just a dream!" Megan sighed. She walked across the hall to the bathroom so she could wash her face. She looked in the mirror, her face looked tired, her body was slumped over, and her eyes were blank and sleepless. But the things that she noticed the most were the two hot red burning hands on her neck. She felt her neck, the pain seeped through her skin and into her body. Soon her whole body was aching with excruciating pain. "It wasn't a dream." She knew that somehow she had to cover up the hands. Megan couldn't wear a turtleneck, it was midsummer. She decided that she would cover it up with makeup; it halfway worked so she had to make the rest of her neck a bit redder. It looked fine but it made her neck sting more, the feeling of fire burning her delicate skin was definitely playing the lead part in that play. Megan tried to cover her neck with her silky long dark chocolate brown hair. The makeup wasn't working very well and neither was the hair. Megan tried to distract herself so she looked at her calendar. She quickly found the date: July 1st 2007: Start babysitting for Mrs. Elson 7:00 AM. "I have that summer job that starts today! More stress!" She took a quick glance at the clock; 5:45. It would normally take her 1 hour on her bike. She was on time; Megan whipped up a bowl of cereal and ate quickly.

As she rode to Mrs. Elson's house she kept her eyes open for anything. She didn't feel or see anything strange but there was a brief moment where she whooshed by a house and seemed to hear someone whispering the word leave right in her ear. Megan arrived at the house; Mrs. Elson's was just about to leave. She seemed to be going out to work, she was wearing a blue gray suit and her wavy brown hair was in a neat bun. "I'll be back at 11:00 Marie is in her room asleep and Cody is playing in his crib. If you get hungry you are welcome to get anything out of the kitchen and well make yourself at home." Mrs. Elson said in her warm, motherly, welcoming voice. "Thanks. Well see you later!" "Oh wait before I leave, one last thing, don't go in the room by the staircase." "Alright, well goodbye."

A mere 15 minutes passed until Cody woke up. Cody was a little 1 year old boy; he was a small boy but loved to play. He crawled out of his crib. "Oh, there you are little cody-wody!" Megan said in her baby talk voice. Soon she felt little Marie tugging at her leg. Marie was only 4 and had wavy long brown hair; she was in her little pink nightgown and was drowsily rubbing her eyes as she tugged on Megan's pajama pants. "Hi Marie! How are you?" "Where's my mommy?" "You're mom is at work, I'm your baby sitter Megan!" "Megan I want some cerio!" "Cheerios?" "No, no cerio!" repeated Marie. "Oh cereal!" "Yes, cerio." "Ok do you want milk?" "Yay mewk in my cerio!" Megan grabbed a bowl and gave Marie some cereal as the both plopped down on the couch to watch some television. They flipped the channels as Marie demanded 'Dora the Explorer'. Megan finally found 'Dora' and went into the kitchen to get Cody the bottle that he had long since been crying for.

Nothing weird about that it was just babysitting, but Megan's eyes were still wide open, later that day as the two were taking their naps Megan heard an odd moaning sound coming from downstairs. As she walked she realized that it was coming from the small room by the staircase. Megan knew she shouldn't but curiosity was killing her instead of the cat. She opened the door with a slight creak, the moaning stopped. Megan's mouth was hanging wide open, the room was filled with portraits and a picture of Camille, there was even a statue of her. As Megan had read Camille had supposedly once been Indiana singing royalty, but Megan didn't think that even after her death someone would worship her.

Megan quickly and calmly shut the door and pretended that she hadn't seen anything. Suddenly Megan heard a door being opened; it was only Mrs. Elson as she came back from work. "Well, I guess you can go now dear." Mrs. Elson said "Well alright!" "Wait please, here is $20 but I'm afraid I can't leave my kids at home without me, I miss them too much." "Ok, that's alright." "I hope to see you soon!" Mrs. Elson called as Camille quickly rode away on her bike.

Chapter 9

Megan panted as she reached her house; the mile ride home took a strong toll on her legs. They ached but the pain on her neck was much worse than the one on her legs. Megan was happy to see that her mom was home, it was already 6:00 in the afternoon. Megan said hi to her mom and sat down with a serious case of paranoia. She couldn't hear, see or feel anything that didn't have some connection to Camille, death, or a fire. Megan's disbelief of ghosts had vanished days ago, although it felt like merely seconds.

Megan's hands were trembling, her head ached as her brain attempted to sort out all of the new information. Megan didn't want to believe it; Megan didn't want it to be true. All Megan really wanted was to be living back in California when her parents were together. But Megan knew that this was the time where she just couldn't get what she wanted. It was impossible, Megan wrote a poem:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Camille came to say

I hate you

With revenge in her mind

And power in her hand

I could soon perish

At her simple demand

She's been hiding a lot

But now is enough

She is now here

To make my life rough

Megan wrote quickly with a red pen. She didn't know the purpose but somehow it made her feel better. Actually the more she acknowledged the truth the better she felt. Megan went outside to write more but she couldn't as she stared at the house in front of her. A house that before had just seemed like a flaw in the neighborhood but now was a friend or enemy's home, an enemy who was out to kill her…again. Megan realized that she couldn't be dead, then again everything else had seemed impossible but it ended up happening. Megan was scared and nervous she didn't know when Camille would pop up to kill her. But Camille was nowhere to be found. She didn't know where she could be. "Is something bothering you dear?" she heard her mother say. "Well no, of course not. Why do you ask?" "Oh you just seem so shaky and nervous! I just…BOO!" Megan shook a bit. "Okay so maybe I am worried about something." "So what is that something?" "Umm it's nothing, just a dream, I guess!" "Oh so what was the dream about?" "I can't remember, that's what's bothering me bye!" She ran upstairs and to her room. Megan stared at the mirroring house, she couldn't believe it, how had this all happened in 2 months. She wished this had never happened; she wished she'd never moved. She called one of her old friend, Kelsey, 197-2649. The phone rang but she wasn't home.

Megan worried too much and couldn't take it anymore, she was about to rip her hair out. She simply did what she knew she shouldn't have. Megan slowly walked out of her door, down her stairs. Out of her front door and across the street. "Megan, so glad you knocked."

Chapter 10

"Hello Camille, I need to ask you something." "Oh, what is it? I should at least pretend to care." "I need to ask you to not kill me…again. My friends, my mom, my life. Please don't." "Your pitiful words of sorrow do not move me or change my mind. They give me pleasure as they give you pain. You have asked your simple question and your request has been rejected." "That's it? You don't even think over a simple word if it's of an enemy. My words bring nothing to you but pleasure; delight to see an enemy suffering as I am. Isn't this torture enough. I will not allow such cruelty to fall upon me. Goodbye!"

Megan ran crying back up to her room. Her days were counted she knew it was only going to take about 2 weeks. She worried a lot, she actually worried too much. It was eating away at her, she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her to handle, it was too much for anyone to handle. Megan paced again; pacing seemed to calm her nerves. She looked outside it was getting very dark; she could barely see the street. One thing she could see very clearly was the pair of blue eyes staring straight at her every move. The piercing blue eyes seemed to turn red with fire; they seemed to shine like flawless rubies and sapphires. The white of her eyes was like untouched snow speckled with a few diamonds here and there. The eyes never blinked, but they did follow her.

Megan lay down on her bed to sleep; she drifted into a deep sleep. Her dream was a very vivid one. She noticed every detail of every sound, item, and feeling of every room. It was almost like she was in real life. Megan's dream went like this.

She was in her room and she walked down each and every step, one of which had a small indigo stain on it. Megan slowly reached the door where she turned the silvery knob; the door took a while to open but slowly opened without a sound. She stepped robotically across the dark road. Camille was waiting for her and Megan walked right in. Camille grabbed a sharp knife; Megan wasn't scared it was just a dream. She was led to a room where everything was dark in the room except for a burning red candle in each corner of the room. She felt the sharp knife and the body breeze that Camille gave off coming near her. She wanted to wake up, even as a dream this frightened her. Megan noticed something that I will not mention until the end of this chapter. But what I will tell you is that she ran around the room looking frantically for a door, she bumped into walls, sometimes landing dangerously near the candles. She finally found the metal sliding door, the door quickly slid open. It was the wrong room, the room seemed to be closing in on her, it was dark too so she found a different door, a trap door, it led her underground to a crowded group of passageways, the walls were thick shrubs. It seemed to be a strange maze. Megan was somehow able to get through. She resided in the middle of the street. A car was coming at full speed, the door opened and a hand pulled her in. It was the strange lady, who was apparently Camille's mother. Mrs. Easton smiled and laughed at Megan's pitiful face. Mrs. Easton let go and stopped driving. The car ran loosely around. They had crashed hard against a car that was speeding by. Megan was laying there her side aching and her arm full of scratches and bleeding. Megan's dream seemed so odd, but what she had noticed was that she was awake.

Chapter 11

Megan rushed out of the car with her arm bleeding staining her silk shirt. She tried to run towards her house but it was so dark. She couldn't see but the small space around the lamp poles placed quite a distance away from each other. Megan was bleeding and trapped in a black maze of houses and passing cars. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to run, and she didn't know where to hide. Megan looked around nervously and decided on a bush she barely saw in the deep and swallowing shadow. She ran to it bumping into different things an old lamp pole, a tree, a house, and the bush itself. Megan crouched under the shrub trying to hide her head which just barely stuck out.

Not much luck, Megan felt Camille's cold breath on her neck and stared up at Camille who was hovering above her. The bleeding seemed to die down, but her arm was brushing against the bush and it stung. She ran so hard but no matter how fast or where she ran Camille was always there.

The sun started rising, she could see now. Megan ran hiding under every car, behind every bush, in every tree she came across. She soon lost them and found her house. Megan slipped through the door; it was 4:30 in the morning. She had been out for 2 hours. The air conditioning made her arm sting. She ran up to the bathroom to wash her arm and get a first aid kit. Megan looked at the bloody gash on her arm. She washed it a bit, it wasn't as big as it felt but it was deep. About 2 or 3 inches tall but it hurt so much. Megan's mom went in and saw Megan's arm. "Oh my goodness Megan what happened!" her mom asked with fright. "I'm alright I went to the kitchen and fell on glass but I already cleaned it up." "Well thank the Lord that you're alright!" Mrs. Ellis said as she dialed the hospital quickly. Megan fell asleep quickly; when she awoke she was being stitched up by a doctor. She couldn't remember much about that night in the hospital, but she remembered everything that happened the next morning.

"Megan, honey someone is here to see you!" Mrs. Ellis said. "Who is it?" "I'm not sure?" Camille walked slowly into the room. She stared at Megan with a small smile on her face. After merely minutes Camille leaned in and whispered something in Megan's ear. Her smile soon vanished along with her. It was the weirdest most uncomfortable thing that Megan had ever experienced.

Paige came in and asked about Camille but the doctors said Megan needed rest and showed Paige the door. She left without a goodbye. Megan fell asleep for hours and awoke at midday. The nurses brought her a bland lunch, macaroni and a very tasteless yogurt with some watery orange juice. After that they let her go home. Megan hopped into the car and felt safer but more worried by the minute. Megan dozed off longer but awoke at a sudden halt.

Megan opened her eyes; she was in the car in the middle of the road. "Mom, what's going on?" Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 12

Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe Megan was too paranoid to care. She got out of the car and looked for her mother. After a half hour of searching she ran home. Megan's mom was sitting on the sofa looking down nervously. "Where have you been Megan?" Mrs. Ellis said strictly. "What do you mean? Where have you been?" "I've been here, I got home an hour ago! Young lady you went out of the car and I didn't see you again." "The car!" Megan looked outside; the car was safely parked in the driveway. "But I woke up and the car was in the middle of the street. You were gone." Megan said frantically. "Honey I've been sitting here and I parked the car. What are you talking about?" "The car, you, how did this all happen?" "Honey you need some sleep, go upstairs and sleep some more." "I don't need sleep, and there's nothing wrong with me." Megan's mother walked her into her room and left her there for a long while.

Megan's mother felt as if Megan needed to be in a straight jacket. Even Megan thought that being in solitary confinement for a while would do her well. She felt odd, not normal, and almost crazy. But Megan knew she had a good enough reason. She hoped that it was good enough. Megan gazed again at house 665. She had nothing to do so she quickly logged on to the computer. She quickly typed up a short misunderstood piece of writing.

At first sight of dawn she went out to die amongst the trees. There she lies with horror as her company. He said "Here you will lie. Dead not asleep. You shall put tears to the eyes of all who see you. You will be the cause of grief and pain in the world, pain that will not end. Others will die the same slow painful death that you will because of what you have done. You will have the most unfortunate death just a word from my lips. By the end of the day all you will see is a black darkness that swallows your body whole taking no pity. You will have no care in the world and knowing that is painful enough. Flames burn your gentle skin and surround you blocking your view of the rest of the world. You will have a most gruesome death. And it only gets worse.

Megan knew neither why she wrote it nor how she thought of it; all that she knew was that she did write it. She was confused and bothered. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep and didn't awake until the next morning.

As she awoke she felt lost, out of place, and extremely confused. She couldn't remember anything here. "Mom, where am I?" "Were at home honey." "No, we live in Chicago in a 3 story house." "Honey we moved here months ago. You have friends, we are in our home." "No we are not, we are here. Where is here?" "Here is home in Indiana." "The last thing I remember was talking to my friends at school. Kelsey was going to throw a huge party." "Honey, I think you have a common case of mild amnesia, It happens only for a few days after a big injury. You forget the past few months of your life." "You're kidding right?" "I'm afraid not honey." Megan ran outside.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" A few days passed and after the 6th day everything came back to her. Unfortunately everything hit her hard as she remembered. By that 6th day her hair looked messy and bland, her body was slumped and tired, and the color had been drained from her face leaving her face a sickly white green color. She even scared herself with how she looked. There was one thing that she remembered the most, a pair of glowing eyes in the distance. The eyes belonged to a pale solemn girl who was standing and staring down. The girl's face would suddenly turn up revealing a revenge thirsty face decorated with knife like teeth. She could only imagine that the girl was Camille but at the same time the rest of her looked so innocent.

Chapter 13

Megan knew it wasn't Camille. Her hair was silky chocolate brown and her eyes were green. She was amazed as she realized that it was herself. It was only a memory, most likely her imagination. She tried to forget everything but the thoughts were glued to her brain. She stared out of the window again and saw Camille's smiling face fade in the distance. The memory wasn't gone, but the more she thought about it the more she felt as if everything was clearing up.

Megan was the one that had been strangling Camille, it was her face that she had seen with revenge in her eyes, it was Camille's face that was innocently smiling and fading in the wind. She tried to face the truth, maybe Camille wasn't the bad one. Maybe she herself was the evil one, the one that killed Camille. Camille had pushed her into the flames in self defense. Megan felt so ashamed, the agony and deception and over all the disgrace and confusion. Her breath was gone and she found herself breathing heavily outside. Misery still creeped up and under her skin, sorrow still crawled through her. Simple thoughts tormented her; she couldn't make a simple move without anguishing her body or mind. The thoughts bothered her; I am innocent she would repeat to herself. Although she herself knew that she was a murderer or at least in her mind she was.

Too guilty too get it out of her mind she thought of the unthinkable and did the undoable. As she took a long step which was more of an unintentional stride into Camille's house she took a long deep sigh. As Megan took her first real look at the house she noticed many things. The interior was not torn down; the walls were a deep plum color with portraits of Camille and the Eastons. They looked so happy and even though they were surrounded with money you could easily tell that it was a happiness that was given to you by the ones you loved. Mrs. Easton led her into a room that seemed to be the living room. The walls were lilac with faded lemon color flowers at the tops. The room was lit with a beautiful chandelier with dozens of shingles each with ground up diamond dust. The sofas were fancy velvet emerald and were placed at and angle with a clear glass coffee table in between them. She sat down in the larger sofa and watched Camille make her way down the wooden stairs as she held on to the glass supporters. Camille sat down across from Megan and looked at her now with a pitiful face which was aching with sorrow. She looked idle, Megan was glad as she thought that Camille was going to take this chance to kill her. "I'm sorry." Megan said. "Sorry?" "You didn't expect that, did you?" "Sorry? I expected something but a simple sorry? You killed me, you did this to me. You scared me mentally and physically. You filled my memories with thoughts of burning red hands and fire devouring us both. Now all you have to say is sorry? Sorry is not going to change anything. You disgust me; you give all human beings a terrible name." Megan's eyes filled with tears as she heard this. Megan was then led into the kitchen. The kitchen had a black and white checkerboard floor, the walls were lemon color and the kitchen was decorated with many flowers. They each got a glass of water before Megan ran out.

Chapter 14

Megan cried with dry eyes and spoke with no words. She was confused; Megan stared out of the window, Camille was sitting in the window with a face that could depress the undepressable. Camille's tears ran down her porcelain like cheeks. The mascara and eyeliner made her tears stain her pale face with a grey black tint. Her blue eyes cried a river or stream which seemed to be enough to flood her large room. Megan couldn't bear to think of herself as the bad one of the two, the murderer. But Megan couldn't say she was, she realized that she didn't know who, what, why, or how the house was on fire. Maybe it was Camille; maybe Megan was the innocent one. She searched the internet and found absolutely nothing, Google was not too helpful until page 60, result number 666 had the answers to her question. It had CONFIDENTIAL written out in red letters. As she clicked she found what she needed.

This information was too secretive and was not published in any papers. On the evening of July 11 1922 Camille Easton was arguing madly in a house which was soon to be set on fire. The fire, I have proven, was not accidental. On the previous night July 10th Camille and one of her close but jealous friends Megan Ellis were yet again found arguing and were at the verge of physically hurting each other. Megan was jealous because Camille was of course a famous pop star; everyone liked Camille while Megan was stuck in the black shadows. I have only acquired this information from Megan and Camille's diaries which were both found in the houses' built in steel cabinets. Megan avoided her jealousy, while Camille attempted to apologize and bring Megan into the spotlight and out of the dark. But envy soon took over and Megan was filled with rage. Megan had called Camille over 30 minutes before the fire, as Camille walked in thinking that it was all just a normal day so they could talk, Megan's mind had developed every move that she would make. Camille had been asked to sit down, whether she did so or not, no one knows. Megan went to get them a glass of water, or at least what Camille thought she was going to do. But Megan took a match and lit the rug on fire. Camille hadn't noticed until she smelled a bit of smoke but when she did notice she went immediately to the kitchen. This information we have acquired both from their last diary entry at the hospital and a witness that had been playing in the field not to far away. Megan had tried to climb out the window but her pant leg got stuck. The fire reached the kitchen and Megan reached for Camille. Camille still thought it was an accident and tried to help Megan. Instead Megan ripped the edge of her pants but Camille tried to escape too. Megan had gotten back into the burning house and while she tried to escape Camille followed. So she tried to strangle Camille, Camille by self-defense had pushed her away unintentionally into the flames. Unfortunately Camille's lungs had been slowly collapsing. By the time that 911 was dialed it was too late.

By Anonymous

July 29th 1922

"Okay that proves it, I'm horrible! I'm a murderer. What kind of person am I?" She sobbed silently and it increased until her room was filled with a piercing wailing sound. The windows seemed to crack with every high-pitched wail and every soft sob seemed to fix them again. Megan had gone from being frightened to being ashamed. It had only been a day since she had felt as if Camille killed her when in reality it was the other way around. Megan had to take deep breaths after the wails which knocked the breath out of her. She screamed numerous times and soon felt glad that her mom was just now getting home. Megan ran in the bath room to wash her face which was drowning in tears. She gasped desperately, turned, and found herself staring at her mother's warm smiling face. All Megan wanted to do was cry but she held it all in.

Midnight fell with an eerie silence, a silence that stayed still and could not be tampered with. Megan and Camille had fallen asleep without a single care for the silence around.

Chapter 15

As the sun arose on the horizon making a beautiful scene Megan and Camille awoke. Each silently went downstairs and made a small breakfast that they both knew they wouldn't eat. They lay down on a bed when they knew they wouldn't sleep. Their minds ate away at them violently until only an inch of humanity and sanity was left on their bodies. With each slow breath their hearts sunk lower inch by inch until it was as if it was rotting in the stomach acid. The rest of the day went fast.

"Megan school starts in one week!" Megan heard her mother say. She hadn't noticed just how fast the summer had gone. She got dressed and looked out at the singing birds which calmed her nerves. She felt as if it had all been a dream. She shut off her light the other house did the same. It wasn't all a dream.

A few hours later Camille woke up and followed almost the same routine. They both took a calm stroll that seemed peaceful but was really just a treacherous plot where someone unknown had been watching every step. Later that day the girls' phones rang sounding louder with every ring. They picked up the phone, heard no one, and found soon after that the plug had been cut off.

As the sun set hiding its light from the ones who would truly needed Megan and Camille both started to hear strange sounds. It sounded as though someone was crying painfully although each girl was home alone. This in this case was dangerously deadly. As each girl heard the piercing shriek coming from upstairs they swayed nervously on their living room couches. Each felt the urge to run towards the wailing resource. But each felt as if there would be a trap set by the other to slowly cause a grieving pain that they didn't know would happen anyway.

After sitting there with anxiety covering their every ounce they felt as if they were about to cave. The wailing soon turned into a lullaby, so soothing. Each pair of eyes felt heavier and harder to keep open but they were too stubborn and found ways to stay awake. They looked at clocks, tic then a tock, back and forth. 11:40 it said with the pendulum still getting the most attention. It was as if it calmed them. They were soon walking up the steps. With Camille's 16 steps and Megan's 12 they stepped rhythmically not missing a step not missing a beat. Camille arrived at her steps shortly before Megan just as it should be since the houses were still mirroring.

The room had an eerie stillness that was nerve wrecking just standing there. Each room was slowly being engulfed by a soft song that could only be remembered by the sound not a name could be said. Camille and Megan looked around helplessly still not understanding. Everything felt like a funhouse or a mirror house were you were eternally trapped, which in a way they were. They didn't notice that they had been walking towards their rooms and each girl was now at a standing point where each could be seen through the windows.

Megan stared at Camille not knowing what she was doing. Her head was filled with pictures she'd never seen, names she'd never heard of, songs she'd never heard, and agony she'd never felt. Soon Megan and Camille looked at the slow pendulonj of the clock. Tic tock, tic tock, tic tock. It seemed to mock them as if it were laughing at their weakness. It was now 11:49, almost 12:00 at night. The moon outside glistened beautifully and the clouds contained a message that they would never receive.

Megan looked at Camille's eyes and felt her eyes softly crying. She looked through Camille's window it was a beautiful room decorated in reds and greens and navy walls, she looked at a room she'd never see. Megan the n noticed the hands, the piercing red hands that had been filling Camille with nervous tears. The hands that were reaching for her porcelain neck, the same hands that were reaching toward her own.

Megan stared nervously as she watched Camille disappear completely, she had not fallen dead she had just disappeared. Camille never did forgive her. Megan was slow to realize that the same would happen to her. But by the time she did it was too late each was taken off the face of the Earth. One with a pair of angel wings and the other with the set of devilish wings. You decide which is which.


End file.
